


his kisses falling over me like stars

by Lotobesh



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: 5 times Han kissed Luke but didn't do it right, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pining, and one time Luke kissed Han
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotobesh/pseuds/Lotobesh
Summary: o tym jak Han Solo pięć razy pocałował Luke'a Skywalkera i raz to on został pocałowany przez Luke'a- pocałunki wplecione w fabułę oryginalnej trylogii -
Relationships: Leia Organa/Evaan Verlaine (mentioned), Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	his kisses falling over me like stars

**Author's Note:**

> Okej, więc to mój pierwszy ficzek z star wars, który dzieje się w uniwersum i w ogóle pierwszy raz piszę skysolo, więc jestem: zestresowana af. Mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba pomimo, że sama nie jestem co do niego w stu procentach przekonana.

_And I know I've kissed you before, but I didn't do it right_

_Can I try again, try again, try again_

_Try again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again_

I

Han wiedział, że Luke Skywalker sprowadzi na niego kłopoty, jak tylko zobaczył chłopaka, idącego w stronę jego stolika. Wszystko go otaczające, wręcz krzyczało, żeby się w to nie pakować, bo nic dobrego nie ma szans z tego wyniknąć. Ale pieniądze, które mu zaoferowali nie chodziły piechotą, a oczy Luke’a miały taki ładny odcień niebieskiego, zwłaszcza jak się denerwował, że Han uznał, że pieprzyć zdrowy rozsądek. I tak miał na karku wystarczająco dużo kłopotów, jak dorzuci kolejne, to nie zrobi mu to żadnej różnicy. Tak przynajmniej myślał, do czasu, aż wyszedł z baru, kierując się do Jabby, żeby zdjąć ze swojej głowy celownik i spokojnie dowieźć swoich pasażerów na miejsce. Zatrzymał go widok Luke’a nerwowo przestępującego z nogi na nogę. Nigdzie nie widział starszego mężczyzny z którym chłopak przyszedł, a którego imię Han nie uznał za wystarczająco ważne, żeby je zapamiętać. Podszedł do swojego przyszłego pasażera i chrząknął zwracając na siebie jego uwagę. Luke podskoczył i wyglądał, jakby był gotowy go wręcz zaatakować, co Han uznał za bardzo zabawne, ale starał się powstrzymać parsknięcie.

— Co jest, dzieciaku? — zapytał, unosząc brwi. Luke złapał z nim na chwilę kontakt wzrokowy, ale szybko odwrócił głowę, znowu nerwowo się rozglądając.

— Ben powiedział, że mam tu na niego poczekać, bo tak będzie bezpieczniej, ale ciągle widzę gdzieś szturmowców i…

Han już miał wzruszyć na to ramionami i zostawić chłopaka, żeby radził sobie sam, bo przecież na pewno nie był aż takim dzieckiem, żeby sobie nie poradzić, ale wtedy Luke spojrzał w swoje prawo i całe jego ciało się spięło. Han odwrócił głowę w tę samą stronę i automatycznie się skrzywił. W ich stronę zbliżała się właśnie para imperialnych strażników, a miejsce w którym stali było na tyle niefortunne, że nie mieli praktycznie gdzie uciec, przez najbliższe kilka metrów nie było żadnego zakrętu, ani wejścia do czegokolwiek. Nie mieli nawet jak ukryć się w tłumie, bo jak na złość korytarz w którym stali był prawie pusty. Ben, w którego chłopak był tak bardzo zapatrzony definitywnie niezbyt dobrze przemyślał swoje polecenia. Luke nie wyglądał jakby miał jakikolwiek plan, więc Han zrobił jedyną rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy. Położył rękę na ramieniu chłopaka i popchnął go lekko do tyłu, żeby ten oparł się o ścianę przejścia w którym się znajdowali, robiąc więcej miejsca za nimi.

— Zachowuj się naturalnie, pocałuję cię. — rzucił tylko szybko, jako ostrzeżenie, bo na pewno byli już w polu widzenia strażników. Luke przez chwilę wyglądał jakby chciał zaprotestować, ale ewidentnie nie miał lepszego pomysłu, więc po prostu zamknął oczy, kiedy mężczyzna się do niego pochylił. Han położył ręce na jego policzkach, żeby dla pewności jak najbardziej zasłonić jego twarz i go pocałował. Starał się nie całować zbyt agresywnie, ale też nie mogło to wyglądać jak lekkie cmoknięcie. Usłyszeli jak szturmowcy przechodzą obok nich, nawet nie zwalniając kroku, ale dla pewności dopiero kilka sekund później Han powoli się odsunął. Zerknął w stronę, w którą odeszli i jak upewnił się, że nie zamierzają zawracać to dopiero spojrzał na Luke’a. Chłopak miał mocno zaróżowione policzki, lekko przyspieszony oddech i ewidentnie unikał kontaktu wzrokowego. Han ledwo powstrzymał się przed skomentowaniem, jak uroczo wyglądał, zamiast tego cofnął się o krok, bo wciąż stali całkiem blisko.

— Lecę przygotować statek, dasz radę nie dać się znaleźć bez mojej pomocy? — spytał, wciąż próbując złapać jego spojrzenie. Luke pokiwał głową i Han już miał odejść w swoją stronę, kiedy ten jednak się odezwał.

— Dziękuję. — powiedział, chociaż widać było, że wciąż jest całkiem zawstydzony całą sytuacją. Han posłał mu swój uśmiech i wykonał gest, jakby salutował.

— Przyjemność po mojej stronie. Widzimy się przy statku. — rzucił i szybkim krokiem się oddalił. Chwilę później minął się ze znajomym Luke’a, więc miał przynajmniej większą pewność, że jego okazja na zarobek nie zostanie zgarnięta przez Imperium. Zanim dotarł na miejsce, gdzie spodziewał się zastać Jabbę wrócił myślami do pocałunku. Nie był idealny i Luke się go nie spodziewał, ale patrząc na jego reakcję i to, że jednak go odwzajemnił, chyba można było bezpiecznie założyć, że go nie nienawidził. Han nie mógł wyrzucić z głowy myśli, o tym, jakby to było pocałować go tak na poważnie. W końcu chłopak był naprawdę... piękny. Wziął głęboki oddech, żeby skupić się na tym, co teraz było najważniejsze, czyli przekonaniu, że obecność jego głowy na jego karku jest bardziej opłacalna, niż osobno w kolekcji Jabby. W końcu na próby porządnego pocałowania Luke’a będzie miał jeszcze czas.

II

Han wmawiał sobie, że naprawdę, do ostatniego momentu nie zamierzał wracać i pomagać rebeliantom w walce przeciwko Imperium i to była spontanicznie podjęta decyzja, ale prawda była taka, że już jak żegnał się z Lukiem to wiedział, że nie da rady zbyt daleko odlecieć. W chłopaku było coś takiego, co nie pozwalało mu odpuścić. Nie chciał wyjść w jego oczach na tchórza, chociaż wcześniej nie przeszkadzała mu taka opinia, o ile udawało mu się uratować dzięki temu skórę. Sposób w jaki ten robił mu wyrzuty, o dziwo, działał. Spojrzał Luke’owi w oczy i przypomniał sobie o ich pocałunku. Miał ochotę podejść do niego i go powtórzyć, tym razem w odpowiedni sposób, w razie jakby któryś z nich miał nie wrócić, albo jakby mieli się już nigdy nie spotkać. Ale przecież to nie był dobry moment. Były w tej chwili ważniejsze rzeczy, które zaprzątały chłopakowi głowę, więc Han nic nie powiedział, kiedy ten odwrócił się i odszedł.

Ostatecznie opłaciło mu się wrócić i pomóc Rebelii. Wygrali, Gwiazda Śmierci została zniszczona, a Luke i Leia, na których zaczęło mu przez ten krótki czas zależeć bardziej niż był gotowy przyznać, byli bezpieczni, przynajmniej na razie. Ogólnie panująca euforia szybko udzieliła się też Hanowi, już przez komunikatory i jak tylko wylądował praktycznie biegiem ruszył w stronę swoich przyjaciół. Wszyscy byli wręcz pijani niełatwym triumfem, więc nie myśląc nawet za bardzo nad tym co robi, jak tylko uśmiechnięty chłopak wpadł mu w ramiona, cmoknął go w usta. To był krótki pocałunek, nie niosący ze sobą nic więcej niż szczerą radość. Luke nie wydawał się tym, ani trochę zaskoczony, tylko równie szczęśliwy złapał z nim kontakt wzrokowy. Jego oczy praktycznie błyszczały od wszystkich emocji.

— Wiedziałem, że wrócisz! — powiedział i przez chwilę Han myślał, że chłopak sam go pocałuje, jednak ten po prostu wysunął się z jego objęć, żeby zrobić miejsce dla Lei. Ta mocno go przytuliła i chwilę później ciasno otoczyła ich reszta pilotów, sprawiając, że przez jakiś czas myśli o całowaniu opuściły głowę Hana.

Później, kładąc się spać przeklął się za to, że zdążył już dwa razy pocałować Luke’a Skywalkera, ale ani razu jeszcze nie zrobił tego tak, jak należy. Miał tylko nadzieję, że będzie miał okazję spróbować jeszcze raz. 

III

Tym razem Han był pewny, że chce odejść. Miał wrażenie, że na każdym kroku czeka na niego inny łowca głów gotowy, żeby przyprowadzić go do Jabby w większym lub mniejszym stanie żywotności i niezbyt mu się to podobało. Może w środku liczył na to, że jak oznajmi to Lei i Luke’owi to spotka się z tak gwałtowną odmową, popartą emocjonalnymi argumentami, że jednak zdecyduje się zostać. Może liczył nawet na całusa od któregoś z nich. Niestety nic takiego nie miało miejsca. Luke’a nie było nigdzie widać, a księżniczka wdała się z nim w kolejną intensywną sprzeczkę w której nie chciała się przyznać do tego, że czuje do Hana cokolwiek, chociażby przyjaźń. Wyładowywał swoją frustrację, próbując naprawić swój statek, kiedy ktoś, kto ewidentnie chciał zostać uduszony postanowił mu przeszkodzić. Han odwrócił się, czując jak jego poziom zirytowania tylko rośnie na widok C3PO. Nie zamierzał rozmawiać z Leią, a na pewno nie, dopóki nie będzie pewny, że od razu po kolejnej konfrontacji będzie mógł na spokojnie odlecieć.

— Pan Luke jeszcze nie wrócił. — poinformował go droid, co w końcu zdobyło uwagę mężczyzny.

— Co to znaczy, że nie wrócił? — Han gwałtownie się odwrócił i złapał jednego z rebeliantów. Wysłał go z zadaniem sprawdzenia czy Luke zarejestrował swój powrót, ale już czuł niepokój ściskający go w żołądku.

Jak tylko okazało się, że jego przyjaciel naprawdę nie wrócił ze swojej misji, wszystkie plany Hana zostały natychmiastowo anulowane. Naprawienie statku i spłacenie długu mogło poczekać, natomiast Luke gdzieś w środku śnieżycy, w nie wiadomo jakim stanie – nie. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym dwa razy Han od razu polecił przygotować sobie tauntauna do drogi. Widział, że niepokój wypisany na twarzy Lei odzwierciedlał to, co samemu czuł, więc od razu ruszył w drogę. Rebelianci mieli rację, śnieżyca była okropna, a temperatura zdawała się spadać z każdą mijającą minutą. Żadne z urządzeń, które ze sobą zabrał nie było przygotowane do aż takich temperatur, więc okazały się w większości bezużyteczne. Przeklął całe Hoth i jego klimat, ale myśl o powrocie do bazy bez Luke’a nawet nie przeszła mu przez głowę. Chociażby miał przekopać każdy centymetr tej przeklętej, zaśnieżonej dziury zamierzał go znaleźć.

Kiedy w końcu zobaczył, ledwo odznaczającą się w bieli krajobrazu, sylwetkę Luke’a poczuł falę ulgi, która dopiero uświadomiła mu, jak bardzo naprawdę się stresował. Zeskoczył na ziemię i od razu dopadł do chłopaka. Sprawdzając czy wciąż oddycha, czuł jak przechodzi go dreszcz, który nie miał nic wspólnego z panującą wokół nich temperaturą.

— Luke, dawaj, nie rób mi tego. — Han nachylił się nad nim i przyłożył swoje usta do jego, tym razem nie myśląc nawet o tym, co dokładnie robi, bo jedyną myślą obijającą się po jego głowie było uratowanie Luke’a. Nie potrzebował długo go resuscytować, żeby oddech chłopaka wrócił i chociaż Han wiedział, że to jeszcze nie koniec to supeł który zawiązał się w jego żołądku w końcu trochę się poluzował. Luke zaczął coś mamrotać, ale Solo nie zwracał na to uwagi, musiał się teraz skupić na znalezieniu źródła ciepła. Podniósł wzrok i od razu zauważył tauntauna, który zgodnie z przewidywaniami nie przeżył spadku temperatury.

— Nie spodoba ci się to, ale kryzysowe sytuacje wymagają kryzysowych rozwiązań.

IV

Han, nie po raz pierwszy, wszedł do pokoju Luke’a jak do siebie, ale pierwszy raz tak bardzo nie mógł się doczekać zobaczenia go. Musiał się upewnić, że jego misja ratunkowa naprawdę się udała, bo w pewnym momencie sam zaczął w to wątpić. Tak jak się spodziewał w pokoju siedziała też Leia i dobrze mu już znane droidy, ale najpierw skupił swoją uwagę tylko na Luke’u.

— Jak się czujesz, dzieciaku? — zapytał, podchodząc do łóżka, na którym siedział chłopak. Jak tylko spotkał się z nim spojrzeniem, uśmiechnął się i nachylił, jakby chciał mu się bliżej przyjrzeć. Czuł jak Chewie zagląda mu przez ramię.

— No, jak dla mnie nie wyglądasz najgorzej. — ocenił, zostawiając dla siebie pozostałe komentarze na temat wyglądu Luke’a.

— Dzięki tobie. — Luke odwzajemnił uśmiech. Han nie mógł się z tym kłócić, a nawet jakby mógł, to nie zamierzał tego robić, więc pokazał mu tylko wyciągnięte dwa palce.

— To już druga przysługa, którą mi wisisz. — oznajmił. — I może nawet będziesz miał okazje je zwrócić, bo najwyraźniej tak szybko się nigdzie nie wybieram.

Dopiero teraz Han odwrócił się przodem do Lei, uznając jej obecność w pomieszczeniu.

— Wygląda na to, że udało ci się mnie zatrzymać na dłużej. — powiedział z tym samym uśmiechem, z którym przed chwilą patrzył w stronę Luke’a. Nie był w stanie powstrzymać się od flirtowania z nią, kiedy widział jak bardzo grało jej to na nerwach. Leia widocznie starała się powstrzymać frustrację, ale łatwo można było zobaczyć, że jest wręcz oburzona takimi zarzutami.

— Nie miałam z tym nic wspólnego. Generał uznał, że bezpieczniej będzie, jak żaden statek nie opuści bazy dopóki nie uda nam się podnieść z powrotem pola energetycznego.

— Ładna bajeczka, ale jej nie kupuję. — Han usiadł na brzegu łóżka Luke’a, nie przerywając kontaktu wzrokowego z księżniczką. — Myślę, że po prostu nie chciałaś spuścić z oczu, kogoś tak czarującego jak ja.

— Naprawdę nie wiem skąd bierzesz pomysły na te swoje, wszystkie fantazje. — Leia przewróciła oczami i Han mógł usłyszeć śmiech Chewiego. Rzucił przyjacielowi ostre spojrzenie i powoli podszedł do księżniczki, czując na sobie też wzrok Luke’a. Kiedy Leia zareagowała na jego wzmiankę o ich wcześniejszej kłótni, bardziej agresywnie niż na pewno planowała, przysunął się z powrotem do chłopaka z poczuciem wygranej.

— Musiałem trafić w czuły punkt, widzisz? — mówił do Luke’a, ale uśmiechnął się w ten swój sposób w stronę Lei, widząc jak ta zaciska szczękę z frustracji.

— Tak? To bardzo mało wiesz jeszcze o kobietach. — syknęła Leia i zanim ktokolwiek z nich zdążył zareagować podeszła do Luke’a i pocałowała go, kładąc obie dłonie na jego policzkach. Han wydał z siebie bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk, wyrażający oburzenie i jak tylko Leia się odsunęła i już miała ruszać w stronę drzwi, to zareagował instynktownie, nie chcąc „przegrać” czy być gorszym. Nachylił się do Luke’a i jedną rękę ułożył na jego brodzie, a na drugiej się oparł, i też go pocałował. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego co właśnie zrobił i potrzebował kolejnej chwili, żeby zorientować się, że Luke oddaje pocałunek. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że dobrze było znowu czuć jego ciepłe wargi, a nie lodowaty chłód.

W końcu ciche prychnięcie, dobiegające ze strony Lei i jej kroki, jak szła w stronę wyjścia przypomniały mu o sytuacji w jakiej się znajdują. Han przerwał pocałunek i spojrzał na Luke’a. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że chłopak niechętnie się odsunął, ale doszedł do wniosku, że to wszystko na pewno efekt jego wyobraźni, bo bardzo by chciał, żeby tak było. Tym razem Luke nie wyglądał na tak zawstydzonego, jak przy ich pierwszym pocałunku, ale za to w jego oczach odbijało się poirytowanie i coś co wyglądało na smutek. Han ani trochę mu się nie dziwił, przecież to wyglądało jakby razem z Leią traktowali go jak przedmiot, którego można użyć do wygrania sprzeczki. Gdyby Solo był lepszy w wyrażaniu tego, co czuje za pomocą słów może i poruszyłby ten temat, może nawet by go przeprosił. Zamiast tego tylko się wyprostował i odwrócił w stronę drzwi.

— Kuruj się, dzieciaku. — rzucił na odchodne i zniknął za drzwiami. Zaraz za nim wyszedł Chewie, który nie omieszkał skomentować jego zachowania.

— Och, zamknij się, jakby tobie szło lepiej. — sarknął Han i od razu zaczął szybko iść, żeby tylko oddalić się od pokoju Luke’a i swoich własnych wyrzutów sumienia. To definitywnie nie był pocałunek na który Luke Skywalker zasługiwał i Han naprawdę miał nadzieję, że dostanie szansę, żeby to naprawić i spróbować jeszcze raz.

V

Szukali Lei, przedzierając się przez zdecydowanie zbyt gęsty jak na gust Hana las, już zdecydowanie dłużej niż powinni. Ta planeta definitywnie nie była jedną z jego ulubionych, to że jak na razie nic nie szło zgodnie z planem nie pomagało w budowaniu sympatii do niej. Westchnął i już chciał się odwrócić w stronę Luke’a, żeby mu powiedzieć, że powinni jednak zawrócić i pójść inną ścieżką, kiedy Chewbacca gwałtownie się ożywił.

— Chewie? Co jest? — Han spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony, ale ten zamiast odpowiedzieć, zaczął szybko iść przed siebie, nic sobie z niego nie robiąc. Od razu ruszyli za nim i zagadkowe zachowania nabrało więcej sensu, jak zobaczyli martwe zwierzę nabite na kij. Han przewrócił oczami, mieli teraz ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, musieli znaleźć Leię. Podszedł bliżej i już zaczął narzekać na zachowanie przyjaciela, kiedy ten sięgnął po zwierzynę.

— Chewie, nie! — zdążył jeszcze zawołać Luke i zwrócić na siebie uwagę Hana, ale wookiee już trzymał martwe stworzenie w rękach i chwilę później wisieli ponad dwa metry nad ziemią, ściśnięci w siatce.

— Mam nadzieję, że przekąska będzie tego warta. — warknął sarkastycznie Han, próbując ułożyć się w taki sposób, żeby oswobodzić chociaż jedną rękę. Nie było to najłatwiejsze, bo pułapka zdecydowanie nie była przeznaczona dla tylu osób i droidów. Luke był mocno w niego wciśnięty i Han nie miałby nic przeciwko takiej pozycji, gdyby nie to, że za chłopakiem ułożony był Chewie i C3PO, a gdzieś obok czuł jak chłodny metal R2D2 blokuje jemu i Luke’owi możliwość poruszania jedną ręką. Chłopak ewidentnie też próbował się chociaż trochę oswobodzić, ale słabo mu to szło z wookieem, napierającym na jego plecy. Od zamieszania które robili Han miał wrażenie, że zaraz skończą w takiej pozycji, że zostaną zgnieceni.

— Stop, przestańcie. — Luke przestał się szarpać i podniósł wzrok. Ich twarze były dokładnie na tej samej wysokości.

— Han, dasz radę sięgnąć mój miecz? — spytał, łapiąc kontakt wzrokowy. Han odruchowo pokiwał głową. Pech chciał, że w tym samym momencie Chewie się poruszył i popchnął lekko Luke’a.

Nawet nie można by tego nazwać pocałunkiem, bo ich usta ledwo się dotknęły, ale Han poczuł jak nagle robi mu się dziwnie ciepło. Żaden z nich nie zdążył nijak tego skomentować, ani zrobić nic więcej, bo chwilę później wylądowali już na ziemi, uwolnieni z pułapki przez R2D2. Han skrzywił się z bólu, ale jak tylko spotkał spojrzenie Luke’a to nie mógł nie odwzajemnić uśmiechu, który promieniował czystym rozbawieniem. Chłopak wyglądał jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale wtedy zza krzaków zaczęły się wyłaniać ewoki i znowu mieli na głowie ważniejsze sprawy, niż przypadkowe muśnięcie ust.

Dopiero kiedy Han obserwował, jak sytuacja wymyka się spod kontroli i widział jak ogień niebezpiecznie zbliża się w stronę paleniska, nad którym był zawieszony, wróciły do niego myśli o całowaniu chłopaka. Co jeśli tym razem już nie uda mu się uciec? Nie będzie miał kolejnej okazji, żeby go pocałować _tak porządnie_ , jak powinien był to zrobić już dawno temu.

Han prychnął pod nosem na swoje myśli. To, że nawiedzały go w chwili, w której mógł zginąć, sugerowałoby coś, czego nie chciał do siebie dopuścić nawet teraz. Więc umrze, myśląc o całowaniu Luke’a Skywalkera _._ Podniósł wzrok, spotykając się z nim spojrzeniem. Znał go już na tyle, żeby z wyrazu jego twarzy wyczytać, że chłopak ma plan, co znaczyło dla niego tyle, że przeżyje kolejny dzień. Odetchnął z ulgą i odepchnął wszystkie pozostałe myśli jak najdalej tylko mógł. Kiedyś przyjdzie na nie czas, ale przecież teraz mieli ważniejsze rzeczy do załatwienia.

VI

W końcu się to stało: Rebelianci pokonali Imperium. Fala radości wydawała się roznosić po całej galaktyce. Han czuł jak ciepło rozlewa się w jego sercu, jak widział wszystkich swoich przyjaciół szczęśliwych, żywych i w końcu bezpiecznych, a przynajmniej na tyle bezpiecznych na ile to było w ich przypadku możliwe. Kiedy tylko wypuścił z ramion Lando podeszła do niego Leia. Szeroko się uśmiechała i bez słowa pociągnęła go w sobie tylko znanym kierunku. Han nie protestował, bo zdążył się już nauczyć, że nie przyniesie to zbyt wielkich efektów. Kiedy zobaczył zbliżającą się do nich postać, poczuł jakby teraz już naprawdę wszystko było na swoim miejscu. Jak tylko Luke podszedł bliżej, to został zamknięty w ciasnym uścisku Lei. Han obserwował to niesamowite rodzeństwo, dając im czas na chwilę tylko dla siebie. W końcu w trakcie ratowania galaktyki przed imperialnym terrorem nie mieli zbyt dużo czasu na zacieśnianie rodzinnych więzów. W końcu Luke podniósł głowę i złapał z nim kontakt wzrokowy.

— Dobra robota, dzieciaku. — rzucił Han z uśmiechem, wyciągając już ramiona, żeby samemu przytulić chłopaka. Nigdy nie uważał się za wielkiego fana przytulania, ale z jakiegoś powodu przy Luke’u sytuacja się zmieniała.

— Bez was by się nie udało. — powiedział Luke, wyślizgując się z uścisku zdecydowanie za szybko. Zanim Han zdążył cokolwiek jeszcze zrobić, chłopak ruszył już w stronę reszty rebeliantów. Wyglądało to jakby z każdym chciał podzielić się szczęściem, a Solo nie był w stanie oderwać od niego wzroku, jakby był zahipnotyzowany. Uczucia, które szarpały jego wnętrzności, kiedy myślał o Luke’u różniły się od tych, które czuł, myśląc o Lei, Lando czy Chewiem. Tak samo każdy dotyk chłopaka zdawał się być dla niego potężnym kopniakiem w brzuch. Na początku Han ani trochę nie rozumiał tego zjawiska, bo przecież jak zaczynała się ich znajomość, to wyglądało to zupełnie inaczej. Zwyczajniej. Tak, od razu zauważył, że chłopak jest piękny, ale dopiero z czasem zobaczył, że warte uwagi jest w nim dużo więcej, niż tylko wygląd.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go szturchnięcie w bok. Odwrócił wzrok od Luke’a, wciąż rozmawiającego z którymś z pilotów i napotkał uważne, trochę rozbawione spojrzenie Lei.

— To, Solo, mogę się dowiedzieć jakie masz plany względem mojego brata? — uniosła brwi, widocznie dobrze się bawiąc. Han prychnął i przewrócił oczami.

— Jakie powinienem mieć plany wobec jedi, który uratował nas od okrutnego reżimu?

— Nie mam pojęcia, ale wobec swojego przyjaciela, na którym ewidentnie zależy ci bardziej niż byś chciał, to miałabym kilka sugestii. —powiedziała Leia i parsknęła śmiechem, widząc reakcję Hana.

— Proszę cię, maślane oczy, które robisz do Luke’a każdy głupi by zauważył. Mógłbyś zmężnieć i coś z tym zrobić. — znowu szturchnęła go łokciem w bok.

— Taa, dzięki za rady sercowe, nie pytałem. — mruknął Han, krzyżując ręce na piersi, bo nagle poczuł się trochę zbyt odsłonięty. Leia wyglądała, jakby chciała coś dodać, ale jej wzrok utknął w czymś za plecami Hana i jej oczy nabrały nowego blasku.

— Powodzenia. — klepnęła go jeszcze w plecy, w geście, który pewnie według niej miał mu dodać otuchy i praktycznie podbiegła do blondwłosej pilotki, która wyglądała jakby przed chwilą dopiero dołączyła do świętowania. Han przez chwilę obserwował jak ze sobą rozmawiają i ze złośliwą satysfakcją uznał, że w przypadku jej rad ewidentnie przyganiał kocioł garnkowi.

— Han? — spytał nagle ktoś blisko niego i Han miał wrażenie, że serce podskoczyło mu do gardła. Spojrzał na osobę, która go wystraszyła i jego sercu najwyraźniej nie dane było zaznać spokoju, bo Luke patrzył na niego z tym swoim uśmiechem.

— Nie strasz mnie tak, dzieciaku. — powiedział Han, po czym wziął głębszy oddech, żeby chociaż trochę się uspokoić. Luke wyglądał, jakby go to bardzo bawiło, ale pokiwał tylko głową.

— Przepraszam. Możemy porozmawiać?

— Właśnie to robimy. — zauważył Han, ale Luke postanowił go zignorować i odszedł kawałek dalej od gwaru świętujących. Solo bez słowa poszedł za nim, nawet się nad tym nie zastanawiając. Prawdopodobnie poszedłby za nim na koniec świata, gdyby tylko go o to poprosił. Ba, nawet w pewnym sensie już to zrobił. Luke wydawał się być zupełnie nieświadomy tego, jak dużą ma nad nim władzę, a Han był wręcz przerażony tym, jak bardzo ma przerąbane.

— Muszę wiedzieć… — zaczął chłopak, ale zatrzymał się, jakby nie był pewien jak sformułować to, co chce powiedzieć, więc Solo po prostu czekał, dając mu czas.

— Co będziesz teraz robił? Mam na myśli później, po tym wszystkim? — zapytał w końcu Luke, gestykulując niezręcznie w stronę bawiących się. Han wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie mam pojęcia, ale coś się na pewno znajdzie. Może Lando będzie miał dla mnie coś do roboty… —powiedział, naprawdę się nad tym zastanawiając. Wcześniej nie przyszło mu do głowy, że będzie jakiekolwiek później, jakakolwiek przyszłość, inna od tego do czego się już przez lata przyzwyczaił, którą powinien zaplanować.

— Czemu? Masz dla mnie jakąś propozycję? — zapytał, patrząc na niego z, chociaż wciąż nie chciał się do tego przyznać, nadzieją. To by przecież znaczyło, że wciąż będą robić coś razem. Nie straci go z oczu. Luke przez chwilę się nad czymś zastanawiał, ale w końcu złapał z nim kontakt wzrokowy i uśmiechnął się, tak, jak uśmiechał się tylko czasami i tylko do Hana.

— Właściwie to tak. — powiedział, podchodząc trochę bliżej.

— Zamieniam się w słuch. — Han zagestykulował, chcąc zachęcić go do mówienia dalej, ale Luke po prostu złapał go za ręce, które były w przestrzeni między nimi i opuścił je na dół, żeby móc podejść jeszcze bliżej. Przycisnął swoje usta do jego w krótkim, trochę niepewnym pocałunku, który szybko przerwał, cofając się i nerwowo czekając na jego reakcję. Han od razu objął go w pasie i przyciągnął z powrotem do siebie, znowu łącząc ich usta. Tym razem intensywniej i na dłużej. Luke zarzucił mu ręce na kark, jedną automatycznie wplatając w jego włosy. Kiedy po dłuższym czasie przerwali pocałunek, łapiąc oddech, jakby właśnie przebiegli krótki maraton, Han oparł swoje czoło o Luke’a, nie chcąc tak szybko wypuszczać go z ramion i tracić poczucia bliskości. Przez chwilę jeszcze stali z zamkniętymi oczami, czując jak ich przyspieszone oddechy mieszają się ze sobą.

Han nie lubił nigdy wielkich, poetyckich porównań, których wszyscy używali, mówiąc o miłości, ale naprawdę miał wrażenie, jakby wszystko co działo się wokół nich zniknęło i było tylko nieznaczącym szumem w tle, a jedyne na czym był w stanie się skupić to Luke. Miłość to było duże słowo, a jednak jak tylko pojawiło się w jego głowie, od razu wiedział, że właśnie ono tu pasuje, nawet jeśli nie był jeszcze gotów przyznać tego na głos. Przyjdzie na to jeszcze czas.

— Ciekawa oferta biznesowa. — powiedział w końcu Han, psując nastrój chwili, ale Luke tylko parsknął i otworzył oczy, żeby spojrzeć na niego z niedowierzaniem.

— Han… Jesteś okropny. — mruknął Luke, odsuwając się trochę, żeby lepiej na niego spojrzeć.

— Najwyraźniej nie najgorszy, skoro jestem w twoim typie. — Han puścił mu oczko i Luke przewrócił oczami, ale cały czas się uśmiechał.

— Powiedzmy. Ale mogłeś się tak porządniej wziąć za to całowanie już wcześniej, a nie to wszystko, cokolwiek to było. — odciął się Luke.

— O, wybacz, mogę ci to zrekompensować i spróbujemy jeszcze raz, co ty na to? — zasugerował Han, bez czekania na odpowiedź, już przysuwając się do kolejnego pocałunku. W końcu mógł pocałować go tak, jak powinien.

Tylko, tak dla pewności spróbował potem jeszcze raz.

I kolejny.

I kolejny.

I wiele następnych.


End file.
